


Coax

by holls



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: Just as Eddie awakens, Venom decides to give him a good start to the day.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 12
Kudos: 630





	Coax

“Eddie.” 

He could hear it in his dreams, coaxing him to come out and play. A voice so familiar to him, it was more memorable than his own. It had more sway on him than anyone or thing had ever had in his past. It took him over, in every aspect of his life, filling every crack that existed inside him, making him whole. It was like a drug. 

“Eddie…” 

One he had no intention of giving up. 

“Eddie. I know you can hear me, Eddie.” 

“I can hear you, I’m waking up, give me a second,” Eddie said, cracking his left eye open a little, looking around the dark room and at the black figure above him. This wasn’t an ideal place to live, the lights shone right in every night, causing him to black out all his windows with cardboard. It meant that he could never tell what time it was when he woke up, and it fucked him up every time. “There, I’m awake, are you happy?” 

“Of course,” Venom grinned, their white teeth shining in the little light that peeked in from around the cardboard. 

“I’m guessing you’re hungry…” Eddie sighed, rubbing his face before flopping over onto his back, his arms spread out to his side. 

“Very hungry, Eddie,” Venom answered, a deep purr to their alien voice. “So are you.” 

“Nothing you can’t take care of,” Eddie said, ignoring the rumble in his stomach as he began to sit up, figuring he could spoil Venom with some chocolate and get himself the Thai food he’d been craving. 

“Exactly,” grinning widely, Venom wound themselves around Eddie, pulling him back down into the bed hard as they worked quickly to bind Eddie’s hands to the bars of the already broken head board. 

“Ohhh, that kind of hungry,” Eddie chuckled a little, though his heart was pounding in his chest. Sometimes Venom was gentle with him, but this didn’t look like it was going to be one of those times. 

“I want to feel your adrenaline, Eddie, I want to feel the rush going through us,” Venom growled softly, flinging the blanket aside before binding Eddie’s ankles to the metal posts at the end of the bed. “You need this, Eddie, it’s been days.” 

“It’s been a day and a half. Not complaining though,” Eddie laughed again, though it sounded strained as he tried to guess what Venom had in mind for him today. “Any hints at what you’re going to do to me?” 

“Yes,” Venom said as they leaned in closer to Eddie, close enough that they almost brushed against him. Extending their tongue, they licked a long, wet stripe from the base of his neck to his hairline. “I’m going to make you scream.” 

As Eddie opened his mouth to ask just how, Venom’s tongue slid past his lips, teasing his own for a moment before the symbiote pulled back. Moving down to Eddie’s throat, Venom let the tips of his razor sharp fangs trail over Eddie’s skin, so close that with each beat of Eddie’s pounding heart, the tiny burst of pressure sunk Venom’s teeth in a hair further. It was a thrill he could never get sick of, being completely at Venom’s mercy, knowing he could trust his other with his life. 

“Eddie, you’re already trembling.” 

He could feel Venom’s mouth against his neck, their hot tongue rolling over the spot where their teeth had just been. It was making every hair on his body rise off of his skin. 

“You’re just hitting my buttons so far,” Eddie replied breathily, tugging at the bonds on his right wrist, knowing that he wasn’t going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Not until Venom was done with him. 

“That’s because they’re our buttons,” Venom whispered into Eddie’s ear, winding their tongue up the back and over the top to trace over the ridges. “Everything you want, I want.” 

“You’re teasing me now…” Eddie bit his bottom lip hard, trying to still his heart to no avail. He would only give up control like this to Venom, he’d always liked to be the one in charge until he met his other. It was then he discovered the joys of submission. 

“I know, and we love it,” Venom grinned, their tongue moving down Eddie’s body, tracing over the definition of his muscles, flicking over his nipple every time they got close to it. 

Arching his back off the bed as Venom’s tongue made its way to his navel, Eddie let out a broken moan as it found the inside the small hollowed area, skimming around the edge. It was these times, when Venom was much more patient than him, that he felt even more like he was addicted to this life. His other knew his body, they knew when they were turning Eddie on, and just what they were doing to do so. How could he go back to any other lover when he’d had a taste of this?

“You’re…oh god…” Eddie gasped as Venom’s tongue trailed lower, bared teeth dragging through his small patch of pubic hair. Holding his breath, Eddie closed his eyes tightly as he felt Venom inching closer to his cock, already weeping pearls of pre-cum. 

“Open your eyes, Eddie,” Venom purred, rivulets of black running from theirs hapless form, collecting on the insides of Eddie’s thighs, pushing them apart as much as they were exploring his sweat-beaded skin. “You like to watch.”

“Fuck yes, I do…” panted Eddie as he forced his eyes open, glad that they’d adjusted to the darkness so he could see Venom looming over him with a hunger that Eddie could feel to his core. It was an amazing sensation to feel his own lust amplified, it was like being drunk in that he couldn’t think past what he wanted most. 

“That’s our Eddie,” Venom’s grin was threatening, but Eddie knew it well, it was the look they got when Eddie was right where they wanted him. “I can feel how much you need this.”

“I do. Holy shit, I do,” Eddie breathed, trying not to get overwhelmed and close his eyes again as Venom’s tongue extended from their mouth, watching as it made its way down towards his aching cock. Letting out a frustrated whimper as the tongue bypassed his member, a shiver ran up his spine as it traced a path on his perineum. “Fuck!” 

“Patience,” Venom scolded, sounding amused at Eddie’s desperation as their tongue licked a thick line down from his balls to his ass, gently probing his tight entrance. “You know you’ll enjoy this, Eddie.” 

“I really do, I really fucking do,” Eddie’s voice was desperate, pleading for more, not knowing how long he could stay teetering on the edge like this. 

“Then relax, watch, let me help you,” Venom’s voice was a dark rumble, almost ominous, but it didn’t waver Eddie’s trust for a second. “Let me do what we need.” 

Eddie’s hands clenched into fists as Venom tongue swiped his little circle of tight muscle, wetting it before they began to tease it open. More small tendrils began to form off of Venom, slipping inside his ass with little effort, only to swell and grow once they were inside him. Filling Eddie up as much as they dared, Venom’s concentration was on pushing against that bundle of nerves deep inside their other, tiny fingers extending from the black of their form to massage the area. They pushed it, rolled against it, touching it as they formed dozens of tiny cups to press into it only to pull back and let the suction do the rest. The rush going through Eddie’s body was going through Venom too, pushing them not to stop, to increase their efforts. To see how far they could push Eddie. 

“Jesus fuck!” Eddie sputtered, trying desperately to move, wanting to escape the intense feelings, even if they were good. It felt like too much, but he knew Venom was always going to challenge him on this, pushing him further every time. It was a game, but it was their game. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Venom growled, their attention back on Eddie’s cock, watching another bead of sticky fluid leak from the tip, joining another one that had begun to run down his shaft. “Such a little trickle, a tiny treat, but so tasty.” Extending their tongue, they wrapped it around Eddie’s dick from the root to the tip, greedily lapping up the pre-cum. Saliva dripped from Venom’s mouth as his tongue busied itself, little drops raining down on Eddie’s skin and the bed underneath him. 

“Oh god, you’re going to…you’re going to…” Eddie babbled, his breath hitching in his chest as Venom surged inside of him, filling him more as they hungrily drooled over his member. Squeezing and milking Eddie, Venom wanted more than just those little clear drops. 

“Eddie…you can’t hold on forever,” Venom purred, unfurling their tongue from Eddie’s cock only to surround it again, tighter this time. “You want to let go. For us.” 

“I can’t…” trembling all over, Eddie was afraid of how hard this was going to hit him. He had broken out in sweat all over, it was trickling over his exposed skin, dripping on the bed with Venom’s saliva. He pulled on the tendrils of his other that kept him bound to the bed, fighting against Venom keeping his thighs spread further. It was fruitless, he couldn’t stop this, and even though he was trying to, he knew deep down he didn’t want to. 

“Then don’t.” 

His head thrown back, Eddie let out what sounded like a frantic moan at first, though it quickly gave way to a sound he was sure a wounded animal would make. His throat was raw as his voice tore through it, emerging as bursts as his chest hitched for more air. Eddie’s heart was beating hard and frantic, and in the darkness of the room, he could see little pricks of light in his field of vision as the sensation of being torn apart rolled over him. He was fighting his bounds harder now, struggling as lightning ran through his veins, the roar of adrenaline in his ears. 

And in a moment, it was over. 

“J-Jesus…” Eddie whimpered after a second, gingerly moving his body as Venom let go of it. The echoes of his other’s efforts were still ringing in his ears, leaving him a trembling mess unable to open his eyes, much less sit up. 

“We’ll have to do that again,” Venom’s face moved closer to Eddie’s looking down at him as he struggled to right his breathing. “It feels good when you cum that hard, Eddie. It makes us feel so much more alive.” 

“I’m not complaining,” panted Eddie, rolling over onto his side as Venom slid from his body, leaving him feeling empty. “I just can’t move.”

“We can do it together, Eddie,” Venom’s voice was louder in his head as he bonded with Eddie, disappearing inside him. 

With no help from Eddie, Venom piloted his body into sitting up on the side of the bed. Reaching for the bottle of water on the bedside table, Eddie polished it off desperately, hoping to soothe his strained throat. He needed more than this, though, he needed to get his hands on some food, on some chocolate anyway, something to regain his energy. Turning on the small lamp on the nightstand, Eddie’s eyes hit the mirror, watching his exhausted body, still breathing hard. His eyes, however, looked like they had life in them. He could see the black of Venom in those baby blues. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you…” Eddie said in his head, staring himself down in that mirror, looking at that bit of Venom he knew was there. 

“You don’t have to find out,” Venom’s voice was as sinister as it was soothing, a warning that Eddie chose not to heed. “We will never leave you, Eddie. You have our word.” 

Eddie took a long breath in, the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile as he heard Venom again, louder this time. 

“You’re ours.”


End file.
